Camille Engelson
Camille Engelson is a main character on Stitchers. She is a gifted computer science grad student who is also Kirsten’s roommate. It is revealed that she was recruited to use her skills to assist Kirsten in her new role as a ‘stitcher’ in Friends In Low Places. Camille is initially an antagonist to Kirsten Clark, accusing her of sabotaging her research project and getting Kirsten placed on academic suspension. She is portrayed by Allison Scagliotti. Biography She is in her 20s, is a feisty, outspoken grad student in Kirsten's program, as well as her roommate. While both girls are sometimes at odds, Camille must tolerate, and even accept, Kirsten for who she is - because they also work together. Camille was tasked with keeping an eye on Kirsten while the Stitchers program paid for her school and housing. The jig was soon up, however, when Kirsten discovered that Camille was with the program. With the cat out of the bag, Camille joined the team, where she fulfills a variety of functions. She is intelligent, opinionated, and is extremely helpful when it comes to understanding social situations and extracurricular activities that the rest of the team is not quite familiar with. Physical Appearance: Camille has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Appearances: 41/41 Season 1: (11/11) *A Stitch in Time *Friends in Low Places *Connection *I See You *A Stitcher in the Rye *Finally *The Root of All Evil *Fire in the Hole *Future Tense *Full Stop *When Darkness Falls Season 2: 10/10 *2.0 *Hack Me If You Can *The One That Got Away *The Two Deaths of Jamie B *Midnight Stitcher *The Dying Shame *Pretty Little Lawyers *Red Eye *The Guest *All In Season 3: 20/20 * Relationships *Kirsten Clark : Initially they were both antagonistic with one another and roommates but have been shown to start growing closer. *Maggie Baptiste: Is her boss who inadvertently revealed that she had been hired to be part of the Stitchers Program a year earlier and had the task of spying on Kristin and reporting to her any findings. *Cameron Goodkin : The two share a cordial co-worker relationship and are often times hanging out due to their shared connection with Kirsten. *Linus Ahluwalia: The two at first shared a flirty banter that later became a one night stand as Camille enjoys being single way too much to pursue anything serious with him. However, despite her reservations, as of A Stitcher in the Rye, the two continue to hook up and spend time with each other. *Liam Granger : In Season 2 Camille is assigned to get close to Liam to gather information. This covert operation put heavy strain on her relationship with Linus as she had to lie many times to maintain her cover. *Quincy Fisher : In Season 2 Fisher and Camille become best friends. Fisher teaches Camille to fight while he is stuck at home due to a gun shot wound. She later finds him easy to talk to and tells him everything. The two have a very playful relationship, but are just friends, best friends. *Theo Engelson : In Season 2 Camille's brother shows up at Kirsten's door. Camille has a fractured relationship with him, as Theo is a tool and unsavory character. He ridicules her and drives her insane with his actions and constantly getting into trouble which sometimes threatens his life. Trivia * Camille suffers from musophobia - she specifically has a fear of rats over mice. * Camile's parents abandoned her when she was sixteen. * Maggie pays for her Grad School costs & living expenses, in order to spy on Kirsten to be part of the Stitchers Program. * In A Stitch In Time, it is revealed that she has knowledge in: Optogenetics, Statistics and double majored in Data Retrieval Systems. *In Connection, it is further revealed that she also possesses knowledge in Acoustic Wave Theory and Electrical Engineering. *It is revealed in Friends in Low Places, that she frequently carries a Taser. *It is also revealed that she is bisexual, or has at least had one relationship with a woman back in her 'trailer park days.' Memorable Quotes Gallery Screen Shot 2015-06-11 at 3.31.07 PM.png 138890 0299 FULL.jpg 138890 0260 FULL.jpg 138890 0200 FULL.jpg 138890 0178 FULL.jpg 138890 0168 FULL.jpg 138890 0122 FULL.jpg 138890 0080 FULL.jpg 138890 0036 FULL.jpg Stitchers-1x06-11.jpg Stitchers-1x06-10.jpg Stitchers-1x06-9.jpg BTS-Stitchers-1x06-3.jpg Stitchers-1x06-8.jpg stitchers101_0107.jpg stitchers101_0111.jpg stitchers101_0112.jpg stitchers101_0126.jpg stitchers101_0127.jpg stitchers101_0128.jpg stitchers101_0129.jpg stitchers101_0133.jpg stitchers101_0138.jpg stitchers101_0140.jpg stitchers101_0141.jpg stitchers101_0142.jpg stitchers101_0143.jpg stitchers101_0156.jpg stitchers101_0159.jpg stitchers101_0162.jpg stitchers101_0163.jpg stitchers101_0168.jpg stitchers101_0171.jpg stitchers101_0175.jpg stitchers101_0178.jpg stitchers101_0182.jpg stitchers101_0183.jpg stitchers101_0198.jpg stitchers101_0199.jpg stitchers101_0375.jpg stitchers101_0381.jpg stitchers101_0382.jpg stitchers101_0388.jpg stitchers101_0393.jpg stitchers101_0394.jpg stitchers101_0395.jpg stitchers101_0401.jpg stitchers101_0403.jpg stitchers101_0408.jpg stitchers101_0409.jpg stitchers101_0410.jpg stitchers101_0411.jpg stitchers101_0412.jpg stitchers101_0413.jpg stitchers101_0417.jpg stitchers101_0421.jpg stitchers101_0422.jpg stitchers101_0423.jpg stitchers101_0424.jpg stitchers101_0428.jpg stitchers101_0433.jpg stitchers101_0434.jpg stitchers101_0435.jpg stitchers101_0437.jpg stitchers101_0438.jpg stitchers101_0439.jpg stitchers101_0451.jpg stitchers101_0452.jpg stitchers101_0453.jpg stitchers101_0454.jpg stitchers101_0458.jpg stitchers101_0459.jpg stitchers101_0460.jpg stitchers101_0461.jpg stitchers101_0462.jpg stitchers101_0463.jpg stitchers101_0464.jpg stitchers101_0466.jpg stitchers101_0467.jpg stitchers101_0469.jpg stitchers101_0470.jpg stitchers101_0471.jpg stitchers101_1865.jpg stitchers101_1867.jpg stitchers101_1868.jpg stitchers101_1869.jpg stitchers101_1870.jpg stitchers101_1871.jpg stitchers101_1874.jpg stitchers101_1875.jpg stitchers101_1876.jpg stitchers101_1880.jpg stitchers101_1881.jpg stitchers101_1887.jpg stitchers101_1888.jpg stitchers101_1889.jpg stitchers101_1900.jpg stitchers101_1906.jpg stitchers101_1907.jpg stitchers101_1908.jpg stitchers101_1913.jpg stitchers101_1922.jpg stitchers101_1923.jpg stitchers101_1926.jpg stitchers101_1927.jpg stitchers101_1934.jpg stitchers101_1935.jpg stitchers101_1936.jpg stitchers101_1940.jpg stitchers101_1941.jpg stitchers101_1942.jpg stitchers101_1943.jpg stitchers101_1944.jpg stitchers101_1945.jpg stitchers101_1947.jpg stitchers101_1953.jpg stitchers101_1954.jpg stitchers101_1955.jpg stitchers101_1958.jpg stitchers101_1959.jpg stitchers101_1960.jpg 1.10-020.jpg 1.10-028.jpg 1.10-041.jpg 1.10-046.jpg 1.10-063.jpg 1.10-067.jpg 1.10-069.jpg 1.10-204.jpg 1.10-210.jpg 1.10-212.jpg 1.10-213.jpg 1.10-222.jpg 1.10-223.jpg 1.10-225.jpg 1.10-331.jpg 1.10-340.jpg 1.10-360.jpg 1.10-361.jpg 1.10-387.jpg Camille Dead or Alive, Cameron, you're coming with me..jpg|Camille 1x10 Camille In the history of bad ideas.jpg|Camille-$2 bill & Jeggings Stichers-season-2-sola-bamis-emma-ishta-kyle-harris.jpg Stitchers-season-2-emma-ishta-kyle-harris-sola-bamis.jpg Ca4iTBfUcAAzcjc.jpg CbDF1i3XIAAKW4j.jpg CbCeCODXIAAHWtr.jpg CbI4pHwVAAEyeQ9.jpg CcZZrHQVAAAOqoY.jpg large.jpg Stitchers-freeform-season-2-promo-ftr.jpg Cq VPjZWYAEbz-u.jpg Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:Characters Category:TV Show Character Category:Main Character Category:TV Main Character Category:Stitchers Program Category:Appears in Season 1 Category:Appears in Season 2